the_praxis_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Human Women
Let us begin this section by noting the fact that human women are not unattractive. Humans were created, as with all of the races in the Mortal World, as an attractive race. Thus we can say that human women are able to attract a partner quite easily, or at least were able to, up until a few centuries' back. However let us discuss this in detail. Human women, as mentioned before are quite beautiful, even some of the plainer females have their own unique charms which can easily find them a potential husband. Obviously one of the biggest draws is that they are of the same species as human men which allows men to skirt the stigma sometimes prevalent when choosing someone outside their species, be she dwarven, alva, fae or mamonme. The problem however is one of the psyche. Since time immemorial or at least throughout recorded history, women have been treated with relative awe. Various divine scripture works proclaim man and woman were created as equal, neither was inferior nor superior. While each gender had specific differences, these differences would come together to form a harmonious whole. Those women who were strong and confident would, much like in the nature of a hunt be able to acquire a softer partner to complement their more powerful nature. Those who who were less confident, were oft pursued by those men who were far more confident, the system worked smoothly... Up until the Age of Marvels. At this time it must be mentioned that up until the Age of Marvels and in fact the deception of the priestess Pandora, the other members of the world, those of the other five original races and in fact, even the jotunnar had provided competition which had kept the pattern from developing kinks or becoming skewed. However after the opening of the gate, humans became arrogant, the jotunnar kept to themselves as humans began to fear their kind, the fae, dwarfen folk, merfolk and naga retreated from the prevailing climate of superiority and ridicule, and the alva came to shun the human race with disdain. Human women had no competition and as such kinks began to form. Those who believed in the gods were the first to be marginalised, the arrival of the angels of mercy helped for a period, however women in particular had become increasingly focused on material wealth and status, valuing these two above the more important treasures and values. It is asserted that it was during this period that some unpleasant seeds had been sown, seeds which would take root in later times. The great cataclysm which signalled the end of the Age of Marvels and devastated the world caused a significant drop in the human population. At this time, the fae were still working on their technologies which had protected them during the calamities which had befallen the world, the dwarfs were still safe in their mountain fortresses and cities. The seeds sown before had begun to sprout, however the petition regarding the angels of mercy brought a temporary end to this situation as once again competition had appeared. This however was brought to an end by the appearance of the Demon Lord who subverted their race and began to pillage the human race. With the human race in dire straits, women were elevated to a position deemed more important than men. They were allowed to make every decision with the value of their logic placed above and beyond that of their male counterparts, wars were fought in the name of women, treacheries committed merely for the right to be claimed by a specific woman, women became complacent and felt they could treat people as they deemed fit and not have to worry about the consequences. As such the seeds sown before flourished and thrived across the millennia until Delurihah Seludrae's failed attempt to assassinate the Demon Lord and Seretique vi Alloriel's subsequent success brought its growth to an end. It appears however, that the growth still has some life in it. Nowadays many human women still treat men contemptuously. Men are often expected to complete grand quests, or provide wealth as a sign that they are fit to be wed or even have a partner. In this currently class driven society, many a women will wed a man claiming love for him only to discard him for a man with greater means later, without a care for his well-being. That is not to say however that all women have this flawed personality, in fact stating that human women are in some way rotten through and through would be as nonsensical as claiming that mamonme are completely pure beings who can never make a mistake. There are those women whose hearts are as rich as their skin, the hue of the arable and fertile soil. There are those for whom their personalities are as pure as the driven snow and yet others who show love and compassion as deep and fiery as a briar rose. Mixed into this formula there are still those who simply do not have the gumption to claim a man for themselves which serves only to add even more to the plethora of issues surrounding humans on the whole. In closing we would like to make it clear that human women on the whole have many virtues, often countering the discrepancies which are oft alluded to be by men. Category:Humans